


Nuovi dei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Road [2]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Miguel e Tullio vedono El Dorado in modi diametralmente opposti.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTFMj6vgmXY. https://www.gugalyrics.com/lyrics-1951929/el-dorado-e%5C%27-duro-fare-il-dio.html. È duro fare il dio.





	Nuovi dei

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La strada per El Dorado - Tu non fare il Dio (I nuovi dei) lyrics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418391) by DreamWorks. 



Nuovi dei

 

Tullio guardò le giovani addormentate sui gradoni del tempio e sospirò, sfilandosi la corona di foglie tenuta insieme dal cinturino di cuoio e da una spilla rettangolare d’oro.

“Non sono adatto a diventare un dio” gemette.

< In fondo se non avessimo avuto quel cavallo, si sarebbero già mangiati la foglia. Non vedo l’ora di andarmene da qui > rifletté.

“Ma di cosa stai parlando?” domandò Miguel, raggiungendolo.

Tullio indicò il gonnellino di paglia che indossava.

“Guardami. Non si può dire che assomigli a un cherubino o a qualcosa di angelico e divino” si lamentò.

Miguel gli avvolse le spalle con il braccio e indicò fuori dal tempio, in direzione degli alti gradoni d’oro degli edifici di fronte.

“Di cosa stai parlando? Loro sono qui, in ginocchio, per te. Non potrebbe andare meglio di così” disse, tirandolo a sé. Guardò il cielo blu scuro puntellato da stelle dorate.

< Questo posto sembra una favola, è meraviglioso. Non vorrei andarmene mai più > pensò.

Tullio abbassò lo sguardo e vide che ai piedi della piramide erano seduti gli energumeni armati delle lunghe spade dentate. Avvertì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena.

< Potessi mi metterei a pregare il mio di Dio che tutto possa andare meglio di così… più di così, molto più di così > si disse.

“Se non asseconderemo i loro desideri, ci faranno a metà” gemette. Allontanò il braccio di Miguel e si passò l’indice sul collo.

“Fare il dio è duro, ma noi siamo la loro verità. Verremo osannati dal corteo” gli disse Miguel. Si diresse verso un tavolo su cui erano appoggiati innumerevoli calici d’oro colmi di liquore.

“Ammetto che questa notorietà è piuttosto imbarazzante” ammise Tullio, guardando l’altro bere.

“Si tratta di vera devozione, anzi forse qualcosa che va oltre” lo corresse Miguel.

Tullio sospirò e prese a sua volta un bicchiere, svuotandolo d’un fiato.

“Non possiamo rifiutare, dobbiamo accettare.

Se mi dicono sei un dio, io lo sarò” cedette.

Miguel prese una brocca e riempì nuovamente i bicchieri di entrambi.

< Questa roba è bella forte > si disse.

“Hai proprio ragione, giustissimo. Così sia! Noi siamo dei!” gridò. Bevvero altri due bicchieri, iniziarono a vedere sfocato e deformato, avvertivano il pavimento ondeggiare sotto i loro piedi.

“Sì” farfugliò Tullio. Aveva il viso arrossato e gli occhi liquidi. Intravedeva gli occhietti dei pipistrelli appesi sopra di loro fissarli e li salutò con la mano, facendo un sorriso ebete.

“Non possiamo tradire l’ospitalità” disse Miguel. Superò il cavallo addormentato di fianco al tavolo, passò di fianco al divanetto su cui dormiva Cielo e si abbandonò su una pila di morbidi cuscini.

“Mai lo faremo, non possiamo” gemette Tullio.

< Se scoprissero che li abbiamo presi in giro, ci getterebbero dentro il vulcano. Siamo stati fortunati che non abbia eruttato quel giorno > si disse.

“Per fare il dio basta avere un po’ di brio. Basta qualche gesto al momento giusto” disse Miguel.

< Come far camminare il cavallo sulle braci ardenti. Sono ingenui, buoni, vogliono crederci. Soprattutto il capo villaggio, è stato il padre bonario che non ho mai avuto > rifletté.

Tullio lo raggiunse e si stese al suo fianco, mettendosi riverso sui cuscini.

“Mi hai convinto” esalò.

Miguel si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e allargò le braccia, ridacchiando.

“Siamo vera perfezione” disse.

Tullio gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e gli fece eco: “Una leggenda”.

“Se rimaniamo nella parte, la gente esulterà” farfugliò Miguel.

Entrambi sbadigliarono un paio di volte.

“Dici che sembreremo veri immortali?” domandò Tullio.

“Certo, veri soprannaturali” rispose Miguel. Sentì il respiro dell’altro farsi regolare e notò che si era addormentato.

“I due nuovi dei sono qua” canticchiò, appisolandosi a sua volta.

Cielo socchiuse un occhio e li fissò.

< Dei? A me sembrano due cretini > pensò. Richiuse l’occhio e si assopì nuovamente.

 


End file.
